


Where Did You Go?

by idkpoppy



Category: DreamSMP, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, MCYTs, Minecraft (Video Game), SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt, L'manberg War, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkpoppy/pseuds/idkpoppy
Summary: After Dream abandons his own friends for war and greed, one of them mysteriously vanishes, leaving only a series of tapes behind.
Relationships: Badboyhalo/Skeppy (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 15





	Where Did You Go?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a minute since I've written any sort of fic so I apologize for any mistakes! As usual, please do not mention my fic in donos or in chat. If the CC's are uncomfortable with it, let me know and I'll delete it. Also this chapter is a bit short as I'm trying to figure out how I want to write this lmao.

Accompanied by Technoblade and Philza, Dream watched as TNT rained down upon the once standing L'manberg. Blinded by his greed and need for victory, Dream failed to realize what he had done to his very own best friends, let alone the effect that it would have on himself. The trio that once stood strong, was now gone. 

As the dust cleared, realization dawned upon all citizens of L'manberg. L'manberg was no more. There was no option to rebuild it like they had in the past. It was beyond repairable. The one thing that no one had realized, was that George had disappeared without a trace. Dream will soon put two and two together and rush to find the man that he once called his best friend. 

* * *

Dream could feel the hatred surrounding him. He could feel the eyes of people he once called friends staring into his soul. He may have temporarily won, or at least felt like he did, but he didn't like it. He felt dirty. All of the memories he had built with his best friends are now just memories. He was alone and everything they worked hard on to build was gone. He had lost everything. 

"If you mess up one more time, I'm done Dream. I will never forgive you. Please just end the madness, I want my best friend not some monster." George's words rung through his head. That was one of his last conversations with George after the last war.

"Wait, George" Dream snapped out of his thoughts as he realized the severity of the situation he just caused. He was so hurt by that conversation that he pushed it out of his mind. "Has anyone seen George?" He called out amongst the rubble. "Where is he, please."


End file.
